Here Comes the Sun
by chinchilla donut
Summary: Nanoka was the Crow's oyabun's prized younger sister, and she needed a temporary bodyguard. Too bad she hated every single candidate. Well...all except one. Yakuza!AU mini series.
1. The Girl

I'm recycling my OC Nanoka from previous Haikyuu! fanfictions. I considered making this a reader insert but I just couldn't get the hang of keeping things physical characteristics out of my writing, and I didn't like using (y/n) or (e/c) and such. This AU!Nanoka is pretty different from the main Nanoka so take her personality with a grain of salt. I'm basically just using her as an ends to all my self indulgent writings.

Yakuza!AU

When Ukai first met Nanoka, she could barely form sentences. With their absentee parents and lack of trustworthy employees, Ukai had practically raised Nanoka. It was his self-appointed responsibility to change her diapers, attend her PTA meetings, and scare away every single one of her boyfriends. While Nanoka loved him dearly, his helicopter parenting and shady background had led her to enter her twenties without a single friend who wasn't part of the underworld. It was depressing.

Nanoka attended a local community college (god forbid she try to even step foot in a different prefecture), usually trailed by Ukai's personal bodyguard, Sawamura Daichi. His amicable smile and easygoing attitude would have helped him blend into the crowd if it wasn't for the black three piece suit he wore every _single_ day. It made him stand out, and therefore made Nanoka stand out, and it was humiliating for the poor girl whose only dream was to fit in. By the end of the first week of college, it was widespread knowledge that Nanoka was not to be messed with, even with good intentions. Nanoka was used to being ostracized, as throughout elementary to high school, parents and teachers warned her classmates to not near her. College was supposed to be a breath of fresh air, a new start, but it was as if she never left Ukai's sphere of influence. Adults who could make their own logical choices, made the judgement on a girl they never even spoke to. It made Nanoka bitter.

If only Daichi didn't tail her around.

If only Ukai wasn't her brother.

To negotiate a territory dispute, Ukai had to travel to Tokyo to meet the Nekoma family head. The Fukurodani was encroaching onto the Black Cat's lands and being an ally, Ukai was going to talk to the boss to gauge whether his support is necessary or a waste of resources. Being Ukai's #1 bodyguard, Sawamura Daichi was obviously going to go with him.

Which meant Nanoka was going to be alone.

Ukai had let it be Daichi's responsibility to find his replacement, and the bodyguard decided it would be a great learning opportunity for the up and coming underlings. Daichi chose Tsukishima, Tanaka, and Kageyama as potential candidates. They were rather new to the organization and lacked experience, but had raw talent. Tsukishima specialized in information gathering and hacking, but had a good amount of judo under his belt to be considered a temporary bodyguard. Daichi's only worry was that Tsukishima had a bad tendency to spurt out opinions and facts no one wants to hear just to gauge a reaction, and he could see that as a explosive combination with Nanoka's lack of tolerance for bullshit.

Tanaka was the oldest of the candidates, and the best at hand to hand combat. Clearly the loud man was the most capable in protecting Nanoka with his experience and skills. Unfortunately, Tanaka's fashion sense, code of honor, and overall attitude screamed 80s yakuza, which Nanoka will not appreciate if Tanaka was going to be even a kilometer near her.

Kageyama was one of the Crow's newest recruits. He was adept in most weapons and capable enough with hand to hand combat, and whatever he didn't excel at, he improved easily with the right guidance. His only downfall was his airheadedness when it came to social interactions and anything related to reading, math, or science. Basically Kageyama was a dumbass, but he was also a genius. Kageyama and Nanoka might have gotten along if Kageyama had been able to read the 'Occupied' sign on the communal bath and didn't walk in on Nanoka taking a bath.

Daichi would have included Noya, Yamaguchi, and Kinoshita on the list, but Noya and Kinoshita were tagging along to their trip to Tokyo and Yamaguchi declined the offer, claiming he didn't feel confident enough in his combat skills to protect Nanoka. Nanoka would have probably chosen Yamaguchi in a heartbeat if he was an option, as the two were close in age and were on good terms.

Daichi buttered Nanoka up to make sure she was in a good mood before meeting the candidates so the chances of her at least half approving someone will increase. Her stomach full of dessert and arms full of new clothes, Nanoka stared down the three men lined up before her.

"He's too tall."

Tsukishima's left eyebrow twitched, but his professional smile did not waver.

"He's too buff."

Tanaka let out a whimper.

"He looks like he needs to take a shit."

Noya grabbed Kageyama before he can lunge at the blase girl. Nanoka ignored him and continued to file her nails. Her left ring nail had chipped yesterday and now she had to even out the length of all the other nails. She gave Daichi a baleful look. Even if she was in a cute oversized striped sweater with thigh highs, her sharp eyes made sure her glare was potent. Daichi sighed heavily.

"Please give them a chance, it's only for two weeks." Nanoka huffed and copied his pose by crossing her arms.

"Where's Yamaguchi? Or even Noya?"

"I told you they're not available to do this job, Ane-san. Just work with me here." Nanoka gritted her teeth. The first few months that Daichi tailed her were horrible and only got better when they finally reached speaking terms, and Nanoka was not going to go through the same experience again.

"I don't like these guys. Find someone else." She commanded childishly. Daichi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming. Tsukishima steps up from the line and bowed to Nanoka, offering a charming smile.

"Ane-sama, please reconsider your choice. I believe I will be the best candidate as I'm not obvious like Tanaka or stupid like Kageyama here. I can blend in quite well with the college community." Tsukishima lowered himself so he was on one knees, took one of Nanoka's freshly filed hands and placed his lips into her palm. He made sure to maintain eye contact as he whispered into her skin. "If I am too tall, I can also kneel to your desired height."

Then he made a very deliberate glance towards her crotch and licked his upper lip.

Nanoka's eyes widened and Daichi had Tsukishima's face in his large hand before anyone fully registered what happened. Daichi had on the Smile of Death.

"Did you just try to bribe Ojou with sexual favors?" Tsukishima shrugged and played dumb as Tanaka started threatening the blonde for disrespecting Nanoka's honor. The girl grimaced and looked for an escape route when they heard a large crash in the hallway followed by yelling. Daichi instinctively grabbed Nanoka to hide her behind his body and Tanaka moved to occupy his open side. Nanoka did not even notice Kageyama pull out a tanto from who knows where and Tsukishima was pressed against the wall by the sliding door, a blind spot for anyone walking in.

"Ahhhhh! That vase was from Sandaime! Oyabun is going to be so mad!" Someone who sounded suspiciously like Suga shrieked. Everyone's shoulders visibly relaxed at the false alarm. Kageyama put away his tanto and opened the traditional sliding doors to the hallway.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I'll cut off my pinky finger-"

"Hinata, this vase was passed down for generations. A pinky finger isn't going to cut it." Asahi interrupted. Nanoka squeezed her way out of the Daichi and Tanaka sandwich to blink at the furiously bowing orange-haired boy in the hallway. He looked like a little caterpillar in his postrating position. He was visibly shaking like a leaf. Behind him lay broken shards of her adopted older brother's favorite family relic. When the boy finally raised his head, Nanoka felt her smile grow into a grin. He was perfect. Her grip on Daichi's arm tightened and he peered down at her. He was startled by her sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Daichi, I want him as my bodyguard!" Everyone within hearing vicinity turned their head towards her in surprise.

" _What?_ "


	2. The Boy

Did I say two chapters? I meant three, lmao

-.-.-

Without much ado, Hinata was appointed Nanoka's new bodyguard. Daichi questioned Hinata's capabilities, but was at this point simply thankful that Nanoka chose a person within the group and not a wandering stray cat or something. Tsukishima and Kageyama's large egos did not take the news well at all, as Hinata was a newbie and way below them in the ranks. He should be on tea duty, not entrusted to protect the Boss's younger sister.

Nanoka easily ignored their protests and glares and focused on pampering Hinata, who was embarrassed with her affection and the animosity swirling around the two taller men that followed them around the estate. Within the day, Hinata was fitted with brand new work clothes that Nanoka chose out, a glock from Ukai's personal arms collection, and the most recently released smartphone. He almost looked like belonged to Nanoka's side, if it wasn't for him sweating bullets and clutching his stomach ever so often.

Soon midnight came around and Nanoka retired to her bedroom besides Ukai's, Hinata stationed by the door until the night shift guard comes to relieve him. Daichi was surprised at how long Hinata lasted, as even seasoned veterans have a hard time not passing out after a full day of bodyguard duty. Hinata still looked like he could run a marathon, rolling on his heels and whistling quietly.

Around 2AM the graveyard shift guard tapped Hinata out and just as he was about to bounce to his assigned dorm, Daichi grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into his bedroom.

"S-Sawamura-senpai!" Hinata gurgled, his face paling. Daichi softened his expression.

"Daichi is fine, Hinata. I have a few questions for you." Hinata quickly scrambled to sit in a seiza on the cushion provided. Daichi rolled his desk chair and sat on it backwards, resting his forearms on the back support. "You've been working for us for… 3 months now?" Hinata fervently nodded his head.

"Yes sir! Thank you so much for this opportunity!"

"Before coming to us, you worked for a different group, correct?" Hinata's smile froze and Daichi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "A minor group that focuses on loan sharking. . . Yukigaoka, wasn't it?" The orange haired boy looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet. He did not like this topic.

"Yes sir…"

"Why did you come to us, Hinata? We don't do loan sharking so you're starting from the bottom. That isn't fun for anyone." Daichi gently grasped Hinata's shoulders to get the younger man to raise his head. Daichi has been by Nanoka's side for three years, through thick and thin. He chased away unsavory character trying to curry her favor, dragged her incoherent ass out of bars, and provided company when she decided to drive to a mountain side twelve miles away to scream into the fog her frustration and anger. It's not all bad though-Daichi knew he was Nanoka's confidante and closest friend. He was always the first person she confided in when she and Ukai didn't meet eye to eye, and also the first person she bounded up to with her glowing report card and adorable cat memes. She dragged him to watch the sad romantic movies he secretly liked and bought him clothes he would have never considered but now wore regularly.

Before he knew it, Nanoka stopped becoming his job, but his precious friend.

"I need to know, Hinata. I need to know if you can protect Ane-sama." Daichi commanded firmly. "Please tell me the truth so I can assign someone else. I promise you will not get in trouble." He would not blame Hinata for bailing, as it was hard to say no to Nanoka's face, and Hinata might have just been waiting for the right opportunity. Daichi had no qualms about hoisting Tsukishima or Tanaka onto Nanoka without her permission, as he knew the saying goes, "It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.".

Hinata finally raised his head and Daichi was surprised by the fire in his amber eyes. The information he gathered from the underlings were that Hinata was a ditzy, clumsy, but well meaning hard worker. It takes a while for something to click, but once he understood, he was near unstoppable. No where in his report mentioned. . . this intensity.

"I've never failed a job, Daichi-san, and I will not fail this one either." Hinata vowed. Daichi swore he could see an aura surrounding Hinata, and let go of his shoulders, feeling a phantom heat emanating from Hinata. He nodded.

"Okay, I'm putting my trust in you." Hinata did not say anything as he was guided out of Daichi's bedroom. Daichi wondered what happened at Yukigaoka that made Hinata come running to the Karasuno family.

-.-.-

"Always take your bodyguard wherever, even if it's the to conbini."

"Okay."

"Don't slack in school like I did just because you're rich, Nanoka."

"Won't dream of it."

"Don't forget to lock your bedroom door."

"Yes Keishin."

"And the bathroom door! Even if these guys work for me, if given the chance, all men-"

"-are wolves. Yes, I know. Please, go. Daichi's smile is starting to look scary."

Ukai huffed.

"There is nothing wrong with me making sure you stay safe." Nanoka glanced at his rolex.

"Not nagging me for fifteen minutes. Just go, you're going to miss the shinkansen." Nanoka manhandled Ukai out of the genkan, watched Daichi _accidentally_ knock Ukai's head on the car roof, and waved at the car until it finally drove out of sight. She stretched her back and looped her arm around Hinata's on her way back inside, dragging the boy alongside her.

"Get ready Hinata, we're going shopping." Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Tanaka, who were standing in line with all the other underlings immediately detached themselves from the file to follow the duo and Nanoka quickly glared at them.

"No. Bad. Stay." The men grumbled but shuffled back in place. Someone further down the line smothered a giggle.

"Next, she'll be telling them to spin three times and bark." Tanaka roared, raising his fist in the air.

"I heard that!"

-.-.-

"A-Are you going to buy some more?" Hinata's asked, voice smothered under the shopping bags he carried for Nanoka. Nanoka was practically buying one of everything in the department store, and Hinata had stamina but he didn't think he could keep this up for much longer.

"Shush Hinata, I need to continuously shop to forget that my brother is going to be surrounded by people who secretly want to kill him, capiche? Oh look, bras!" Hinata groaned. He waddled to a nearby bench and dropped all the bags, drooping his shoulders and slouching his back.

"Uh, I'll wait here, Ane-sama. I think I'll knock stuff over if I go in there with all this stuff." Nanoka smirked at him.

"You're just afraid of all the glitter and lace. Come on, I need someone to tell me if the colors flatter me." Hinata just smiled nervously as he saw a mirage of Ukai cracking his knuckles above Nanoka's tittering form.

"N-no thanks. Have fun."

"Smart boy. See you in thirty." Nanoka disappeared in the lingerie store and Hinata sighed. His wrists ached from carrying all the bags. His throat was also parched. He glanced around and saw a drink vending machine around fifty meters away. Comfortable leaving the bags for that distance Hinata trudged over to the machine. He dug around his pockets for change, deciding to get Nanoka a drink too.

A shiver.

Hinata suddenly looked around, the hair on his nape standing.

Someone was watching him.

From across the hall, several feminine screams erupted. Underwear started flying. Hinata's eyes widened.

Oh, shit!


	3. The Monster

_Disband or your little sister is dead._

Ukai breathed deeply through his nose, not trusting himself to open his mouth without screaming profanities that would thoroughly frighten the Black Cats he was with. The text was sent to him from Nanoka's cell phone, but no matter how many times he called or texted back, there was no response. Ukai gave Daichi a desperate look, but the bodyguard only shook his head.

Hinata wasn't answering his phone either.

Noya and Kinoshita were out in the hallway, not allowed in the meeting room as they were below status, but the wooden sliding doors were not soundproof and everything leaked through.

Noya was vibrating with anxiety as Kinoshita dialed their home base. Daichi would have already informed them, but Kinoshita needed to know if they knew anything else.

"Kinoshita!" A harried voice broke through the dial tone.

"Tanaka, what's going on? Why isn't Hinata picking up his phone?" Kinoshita hissed.

"We're trying to figure that out too! Tsukishima is tracking his cell's last known location-what, Miyagi South Mall? Are you sure?" Tanaka's voice was muffled as he spoke to the hacker somewhere in his vicinity. Kinoshita could hear a slight squabble between Tsukishima and. . . Kageyama? ("No, idiot, you can't go without backup, wait for oyabun's orders-" "I can handle this on my own!" "That is not your jurisdiction-")

"Is he moving? Tanaka? Is Hinata moving?" Kinoshita inquired. It took a while before Tanaka noticed that Kinoshita was talking to him, having been too busy keeping Tsukishima from hurtling his keyboard at the ducklipped boy. He reiterated the question to the blond, who huffed and adjusts his headphones.

"No, he's stationary," Tsukishima grumbles. The hair on Kinoshita's arms and nape immediately stand. _Is he…_ "Klutz probably dropped his phone while pursuing Nanoka's kidnappers. We should still go and pick it up before the coppers notice it." The brunet found solace in Tanaka's heaved sigh of relief. He wasn't the only one attached to the dangerous bouncing ball of orange.

Kinoshita was about to ask more questions when his phone was yanked out of shaky grip. Eyes immediately sharpened at the rude gesture, he inhaled as he turned to confront the person only to swallow his breath. He lowered his head and quickly bent into a seiza. Ukai waved him off, not offended by Kinoshita's instinctive reaction.

"Tanaka," Ukai addressed. The other side of the phone quiets. This was the power of a man who commanded a thousand men.

"Yes sir."

"Can Tsukishima trace Nanoka's phone?"

"W-we've already tried that. She won't even appear on the radar, she must have either taken out the tracking app or they broke her phone." Ukai sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Knowing his little sister and the situation she was in, either option was likely. The Black Cat members curiously stuck their heads out of the meeting room into the hallway, unabashedly eavesdropping to the conversation, unafraid of Kinoshita's pointed Mom Smile© just a few meters away. Ukai noticed all of this, rolled his eyes, and simply shuffled on some outdoor sandals the ryokan leaves around for guests and entered the privacy of the inner courtyard bonsai garden to finish the conversation.

"Aww, and it was just getting juicy." The tallest of the eavesdropper whined. When off duty, Kuroo Tetsurou was often mistaken for an underling-unafraid to joke around with his men and dirty his hands. It did not mean he was to be underestimated by any means, he has risen to the top of the Black Cats for a reason. Kenma Kozume easily elbowed his boss in the ribs.

"You better apologize later, I don't want to be on clean up duty again."

"Yes, yes." Kuroo appeased. Kenma watched as the gears in the man's head turned. He was trying to figure out how to make this situation beneficial for him. "Hey Kenma, you don't happen to know how to hack into CCTVs, do you?" Kenma thinned his lips and Kuroo's inquisitive smile turned feral. "Oh, this will be fun!"

-.-.-

"...up."

"Wa…...no?"

"...stop…."

"Dumbass."

Nanoka's ears were ringing. She took a sharp intake of breath as she woke but quickly smothers any other sound. Her heart was racing despite the fact that she was out just moments ago, and cold sweat already pooling on her brows.

She was not safe.

Where was Hinata?

Where was _she_?

She's...she's in a chair. A wooden chair? Her hands were tied behind her back with...twine, and her thumbs reinforced with a zip tie. She was tied by a professional. There was also something covering her eyes but she can't really tell if it's a piece of cloth or a sleeping mask. Her mouth is sealed shut with duct tape. Shit, that was going to hurt when it comes off.

Nanoka must have forgotten to control her breathing because she hears a creak of another wooden chair nearby.

"Oya, is our princess awake?" Nanoka wondered if she should play dead to see if they'll buy it but her blindfold was ripped off and she instinctively blinked to adjust to the influx of light.

Oikawa Tooru. Oyabun of the Aobajousai, one of the oldest established factions in their prefecture. Ukai should have been dealing with his enemies closer to home, not in faraway Tokyo. There were snakes right under his nose.

Poor Hinata, he must be so scared right now. Nanoka hoped he made it back to her home in one piece. She really liked him.

"Aww, you're bleeding." Oikawa crooned, admiring a wound on her face she cannot see. "Mou, I told Hanamaki and them to handle you with care! You're precious cargo!" A male just outside of her vision scoffed.

"Or maybe your heavy handed explosion in a lingerie store idea caused it?" Oikawa gasped as if scandalized.

"Are you accusing me of putting a wound on a pretty girl's face? I would _never_!" As their childish argument continued, Nanoka took a quick survey of her surroundings. Okay. Warehouse. Unlabelled boxes everywhere. Still decently light out. She didn't hear anyone else other than Oikawa and his male companion, but there could be more goons stationed just outside of hearing range. At least from the conversation, it seemed like she was leverage, and any wounds on her person will work against them, so torture was most likely out of the books. Cool, cool, cool, cool. No doubt.

"-okay, this is going to hurt a bit." A blindingly painful moment passed and her mouth was free, red and swollen. This was worse than getting her eyebrows threaded. Tears involuntarily pooled on her lower lashes, but Nanoka stubbornly willed them not to fall. _Don't show weakness._ Oikawa observed her, cocking his head to the side like a dog with his interest piqued.

"You're a tough one, aren't you?" Nanoka licked her chapped lips, and Oikawa's eyes immediately followed the pink muscles path from left to right. She didn't utter a word, but she had his attention.

She had to buy time. Her family have to know she's been kidnapped by now. She's not looking forward to being scolded by Ukai.

Nanoka missed Hinata. She hoped he would come rescue her soon.

-.-.-

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Nanoka looked up from the light novel she was reading. Hinata sat in a seiza by her bed despite her invitation to cuddle with her. She placed a bookmark and placed the book down, giving Hinata the undivided attention he deserved.

"You may."

"I...I killed a person. Back when I was in Yukigaoka." Nanoka blinked. This was not the confession she was expecting. She was expecting something more...childishly embarrassing, she supposed. Hinata was not forthcoming with details, simply staring at his lap. Perhaps he simply needed to tell someone, to alleviate the guilt, or to substantiate the fact that he did indeed kill a man some time ago and he did not dream it up.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Hinata flinched at her words. His gaze became faraway. A flashback. Daichi did that sometimes. Nanoka patiently waited for him to snap out of it.

"I was bad at it." Nanoka raised an eyebrow.

"At killing people?"

"N-no! At loan sharking! That's the main source of income for Yukigaoka. We...lent money to desperate people, and they never read the fine print. So before they knew it, they owed triple the amount they borrowed. And we threatened them if they couldn't pay up. I wasn't suave enough to swindle people or good at numbers, so they made me do the grunt work, which was going after people who stopped making payments." Hinata's hand started to shake. Nanoka stared at his wringing fingers before silently reaching out and enveloping them in hers. He gasped sharply and looked up at her. Nanoka tightened her grip. It gave him the strength to continue.

"One day we had to go get money from this old man. He borrowed money to pay for his late wife's funeral expenses, and he had bad credit because he went to pachinko parlors a lot, so he came to us. He was so frail, Ane-sama. And my partner just...he had no mercy. The moment the old man said he had no money, he started hitting him. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. So I...I...before I knew it, my partner was dead on the ground, and the old man was screaming." Hinata's expression startled Nanoka. It wasn't aggressive by any means, just...not human. It lacked emotions. Nanoka has never seen a person look so alien. She wondered if he looked like that after he killed the man, and that's why the old man screamed.

It was pretty frightening to look at.

And downright thrilling.

-.-.-

Iwaizumi Hajime lost connection to Kindaichi, who was stationed at the very front of the warehouse.

Then, Kunimi went radio silent.

Hanamaki followed.

Something was lurking.

Oikawa was entertaining himself trying to get a rise out of Karasuno oyabun's younger sister (who is holding herself surprisngly well) when Iwaizumi waved him over, hand on the walkie.

"Oi, anyone by the exit? Over." He let of the button, waiting for a response. A few seconds passed and Iwaizumi moved to try again-

"-ello? Is this thing working?" Oikawa's friendly expression immediately dropped and he crouched next to Iwaizumi as the secondhand gripped the walkie tighter. Three of their best men, indisposed somehow.

"...who is this?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Umm, my name is Hinata, but that's not important, I'm looking for a girl, with long brown hair and brown eyes, she's like this tall-" Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi.

"Is he an idiot? This is a walkie talkie, not facetime."

"-and she's really important to me, so I need to find her! Do you know where she is?" Oikawa grabbed the radio from Iwaizumi's hand, pressing the button to respond. Before he could get a word out, Nanoka screamed Hinata's name as loud as she could before Iwaizumi knocked her chair over in his haste to shut her up. He didn't mean to be so rough, but he couldn't have her exposing their location. Nanoka grunted as her face hit the cement, and this time, she couldn't stop her whimper.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stared at the walkie in trepidation, waiting for Hinata to respond.

"...okay, I'm coming." Oikawa dropped the walkie and quickly grabbed the bulletproof vest he shucked off a few hours ago. Shit. Hinata knew where they were. Fuck. Why did he take the duct tape off? How did reinforcements come so fast? Their leader was hundreds of kilometers away! This was not how anything was supposed to-

"It's just you two?" The two men freeze in their frantic gathering of weapons and look up. Lo and behold, a young orange haired male in all his glory, stared down at them from his perch on top of a container.

He was fast. Deadly fast.

Iwaizumi, with reflexes honed from years of practice, aimed and shot at Hinata's figure all under two seconds. They watched in fascination as Hinata dodged them just as fast. The young man disappeared behind the container and Iwaizumi used the precious seconds to reload and Oikawa dashed to Nanoka's side and placed a knife by her throat. Nanoka wished he was facing her so she could have spat in his face for acting so cowardly.

There is a clatter east of them and impulsively they all look, and before Iwaizumi knew it, his own glock was aimed at his head. Oikawa pressed the knife harder and offered a cold smile to Hinata.

"Hey, now, no need to be hasty! We were just having a business chat with Ukai Jr. here! It'll be super unfortunate if something happened." Oikawa started to sweat at the miniscule twitch of Hinata's trigger finger. "Why...why don't we have an exchange? I'm done with your ojou-chan here, and I really like Iwa-chan, so we can just switch places. Okay?" Hinata stared at him. His eyes slid to Nanoka. She gave him a rough nod, creating a cut very close to her jugular.

Hinata quickly spun the glock handle down and slammed it in Iwaizumi's neck, effectively knocking him unconscious. Oikawa lets out a peep before running forward to catch his falling friend, and Hinata calmly walked to Nanoka's side. He silently pulled out a switchblade and cut her ties. Nanoka massaged her wrists, quietly observing the young man as he check her over for injuries.

She was right.

Hinata went into a different mindset when he was determined. The face he was making when he killed his partner back in Yukigaoka...this must be the same expression he's making now. Hinata's eyes finally reach the cut on her neck, and he prods the cut on her forehead also. Oh, that was what Oikawa was talking about.

"They hurt you." Hinata whispered. Nanoka smiled.

"These are just scrapes, big man. How are you feeling?" Hinata looked conflicted.

"I...I was supposed to protect you." The girl rolled her eyes and hugged him. It seemed to have broken him out of his trance as he tensed and started to redden at the intimate gesture.

"You did, Hinata, you came and found me before anyone else." Nanoka affectionately pet his head and Hinata involuntarily preened. "Good job."

"Don't you-"

 **BANG.**

"Holy shit!" Hinata shot an escaping Oikawa in the arm, causing him to drop Iwaizumi to cradle his now fractured humerus. Nanoka gripped the arm still holding the glock and forced it to her, quickly unloading the bullets into her sweaty palm. Hinata looked like he was about to pee himself and Oikawa didn't look any better.

"Hinata, what the fuck!" Nanoka shrieked at him, shoving the gun in the waistband of her skirt. "You don't shoot a retreating man! That's dishonorable!"

"I-I-I-I didn't mean to! My arm just responded to his voice and-"

"ANEUEEEEEEE!" A loud crash and scuffle signified the entrance of Tanaka in full battle regalia, and by full battle regalia, it means sunglasses, tiger motif silk shirt, and his eleven pound brass knuckles, which had no use as everyone he came across was already unconscious. Behind him, Kageyama and Tsukishima show their faces. Their expressions brighten and sour in succession at the sight of Nanoka then Hinata, both looking worse for wear.

Nanoka dropped the bullets in her hand and ran her fingers through her hair and immediately regretted the decision as she now smelled like gunpowder down to her scalp. She groaned, thought really hard, stomped her feet, then finally turned to address the four subordinates before her.

"Tanaka, take these men from Aobajousai to our family doctor. I don't want any tabloids about family unrest or some shit. Make sure to check them for weapons first. Tsukishima, contact my brother and let them know I'm okay, then start collecting all the evidence here. Hinata, I'm driving you home." Nanoka left no room for argument, already storming her way out of the warehouse, Hinata, following after her on shaky feet.

"What about me?" Kageyama asked, feeling left out. Nanoka spat on the ground. There was a bit of blood. She must have cut the inside of her cheek when she fell.

"I don't know, go take a shit or something. Maybe that constipated face will go away."

-.-.-

Nanoka slept for twelve hours after a full scrub down in the bath, with Hinata tucked in beside her as her little spoon, given little choice in the matter. Ukai arrived back in Miyagi just as she called it a night and wanted to yell at them for many things but was persuaded by Daichi to wait until morning. Oikawa was surprisingly cooperative and forthcoming with information, and Daichi did not like his uncanny interest in Nanoka's wellbeing. He asked about her as if he was a mad scientist and she was his experiment.

After Nanoka finally woke, she was greeted with a three hour lecture from Ukai, a thirty minute reprimanding from Daichi, and a team berating exercise with Hinata at her side from Kinoshita, Yamaguchi, and Tanaka. Then she was gifted with lots of hugs, which made it all better.

After Oikawa and Iwaizumi were released back into the wilderness of Miyagi, the Karasuno's were sent a formal letter from Aobajousai.

It was a marriage proposal to Nanoka, and the bridal gift was the acquisition and merging of the Aobajousai group into Karasunos', which will effectively turn Karasuno into the most powerful group in the prefecture. It was an attractive offer but Ukai's love for Nanoka outweighed his drive for power, but it was surprisingly Nanoka who convinced him to think otherwise.

"I don't mind marrying Oikawa, Keishin." Nanoka informed him over tea. "He's kind of funny." Hinata reached over to grab the tea pot and poured her some more the moment she placed her cup down. His etiquette lessons with Kinoshita seem to be paying off. "And as long as I have Hinata with me, I'll be safe." Her eyes gleamed. "You know that."

Ukai did know. Hinata had a monster lurking under his skin, waiting for the right moment to burst out. He just hid it under a sunny facade and innocent smile.

"Yes. If you're sure of it, I will then send a reply to Aobajousai." Nanoka nodded. Knowing she was dismissed without saying so, she rose and exited the room. Hinata looped her arm through his out of habit.

"Are you sure you want to marry him? He kidnapped you, Ane-sama!" Nanoka tittered.

"Oikawa seems to be more into theatrics than actually getting results so I wouldn't be so worried. He's all bark no bite." Nanoka elbowed him lightly. "Plus, I have you, the best bodyguard in the world." Hinata sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, bashful.

"Please don't say that, I'm nothing close to Daichi-san's level-"

"But you'll protect me, right?" Nanoka leaned her head on his shoulder. "No matter what?" Hinata hummed, facing away from her.

"I'll always protect you, Ane-san."

She cannot see his expression, bu she can guess.

-.-.-

The end to the story of the boy who was a monster and the girl who knew he was human. I got a heartwarming review that inspired me to finally bite the bullet and finish this miniseries that was a oneshot plotbunny that went a little bit too far. I haven't written in story format for a while (academic papers don't have the same flare) so I apologize for anything inconsistent. Hope you guys enjoyed this.

donut


End file.
